The 100 Plus a Few
by LowTide1322
Summary: Several hundred years have passed since we've last seen our friends in Mystic Falls and New Orleans. What will happen when two worlds collide and the 100 kids from the Arc find themselves with all sorts of new trouble? Takes place after "We Are Grounders Part 2". Here is a crossover that I have been dying to start ever since I began watching the 100.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Salvatore, the president would like to have a word with you."

Damon Salvatore nodded as he was escorted to the president of Mount Weather's office. Damon was hoping that there was news of the 100 teenagers that were sent to the ground from the Arc station.

Damon hadn't talked to Stefan ever since his feud with him about 100 years ago. Later he learned that Stefan had left to go up to the Arc during the nuclear war. Of course, being vampires, the radiation had no effect on them. The only reason Damon didn't walk out into the forest himself after the news of the dropship was because he needed to keep his act up.

His act up as the president's advisor, of course.

Damon walked hastily through the halls of Mount Weather, anxious to know if the president had been successful in "acquiring" the 100 kids, hoping Stefan was with them.

Finally, Damon reached the president's office, and the guards stationed outside let him through.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore! Glad you made it," the president said as he gestured for the other people in his office to leave. They followed his gesture and exited.

The president's smile quickly faded and he became serious.

"Did you get the kids?" Damon asked.

"We did, actually. They were all released from quarantine yesterday."

"Did you get the leader?"

"One of them. She claims that the other one perished in a fire."

Damon frowned. There were two leaders? And one of them died? He was seriously hoping the other leader wasn't Stefan.

Damon turned on his heel and out the door. "I'm going to go talk to them."

"Be careful! Clarke, the leader, already thinks we're up to something, and if she found out _what_ you are…" the president let the sentence hang in the air. Only he knew what Damon was, and if anyone else found out, Damon would most likely get thrown out of Mount Weather, and the people would revolt.

Damon threw on a smirk. "I'll just get some information out of them with my charm."

* * *

Clarke paced in the bunk-room. It had been a day since she was released from quarantine and reunited with her friends. Well, some of her friends. The mountain men hadn't retrieved Raven, or Finn and Bellamy. Because of the heavy weight of guilt on her shoulders, she stopped pacing and sat on her bunk.

Sitting by herself in quarantine had given her time to think; too much time to think. She closed the door on someone she loved, and someone that she cared deeply about. She gave the command to set their camp ablaze with an unsurvivable fire.

"Clarke."

Jasper's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her pensiveness.

"We need to plan an escape," Clarke said as she shrugged Jasper's hand off and stood up again. "The mountain men didn't find Raven, and more of our people might be out there."

"Clarke, are you crazy? The mountain men saved our lives! Now, because of them, we don't have to worry about being captured or speared by grounders."

"I left them to die, Jasper. I closed the door on them-"

Jasper stopped Clarke in her tracks. "I know that it's hard, Clarke, but you have to forget about Finn and Bellamy. As much as it pains me to say this, they probably didn't survive. No one but us did. You have to be grateful! If these people didn't save us, I don't know if we'd be alive right now."

"The old Jasper wouldn't have thought that way," Clarke said as she turned away in disgust from Jasper. As soon as she took a step, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry-," she mumbled as she looked up into startling blue eyes. This man was very attractive, and wore a confident smirk on his face. She hadn't seen him before, but he wore very nice clothes, signifying that he was someone who was in the high class, or rich.

"Going somewhere?" the man smirked.

Clarke took a step back in embarrassment, and felt herself blushing. Why was she so nervous around someone she had never met before?

"Your name is…?"

Clarke blinked and shook her head. "Sorry, um my name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin."

The man smiled again and extended his hand. "Damon Salvatore; the president's advisor. Glad to make your acquaintance."

Clarke hesitantly shook his hand. Anyone who was associated with the president was automatically suspicious.

* * *

Bellamy ran fast through the forest. It had been a few hours since the dropship set off the fire explosion. All of the grounders should have died in the fire, so there couldn't have been any of them trailing him. But just to be sure, Bellamy ran as far away from the dropship camp as possible.

After another hour of running, Bellamy heard voices from somewhere behind him. He hid behind a couple of bushes as the voices drew nearer. When Bellamy looked again, it was Tristan, dragging Finn behind him as a prisoner. Bellamy didn't have a plan, but he needed to get Finn out of there.

"Bellamy!" someone whispered.

Bellamy looked to the right of him and saw, in another cluster of bushes a few feet away, a familiar face.

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?"

Stefan quietly moved to the bushes where Bellamy was hiding.

Bellamy looked back to where Finn and Tristan were. "We need to get him out."

Stefan nodded. "We get Finn, and kill Tristan. But how do we do tha-."

Before Stefan could finish his sentence, Bellamy was running after Tristan and Finn with a spear for a weapon. Stefan felt like slapping himself in the forehead. These kids acted so impulsive sometimes and it made him really annoyed. Now, Bellamy was probably going to get not only himself killed, but Finn as well.

Stefan sighed. Maybe now was the time that he had to expose his secret.

* * *

Bellamy tried going up against Tristan, but instantly failed. Soon enough, he too was held captive.

"You skypeople killed 300 of my men! My people! I was going to torture you once we got to the village, but now I think I'll just do it here," Tristan snarled.

"Nice going, Bellamy," Finn muttered.

"Shut up, Spacewalker," Bellamy muttered back.

Tristan drew his sword, but it was instantly knocked out of his hand by a blur of a figure. Something was moving around them at inhuman speed. Tristan picked up his sword again, seemingly unfazed. He was about to hack away at Finn and Bellamy when the figure came back and snapped his neck. Tristan fell to the ground, dead. Finn and Bellamy were shocked, and became even more shocked when they saw who the killer was.

"Now," Stefan said, freeing the two boys, "let's find the rest of the 100."

"What the hell are you?" said Finn.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just find the rest of our people."

"To hell with that! Why would we ever trust you?" Bellamy said.

"Because I just saved your life. And it seems that you two can't keep yourself out of trouble, so it looks like you'll be needing my help...a lot." Stefan replied.

Finn and Bellamy looked at each other. Stefan was right about that. Anyways, they needed to find Clarke and Jasper and the rest of the 100.

"Where do we go?" Bellamy asked.

Stefan started walking. "First, Mount Weather. I think it's time I pay my brother a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here is the entire chapter. Enjoy! - LowTide1322**

* * *

Damon walked side-by-side with Clarke. She kept at least two feet between them the entirety of the walk, and would only give vague answers to all of Damon's questions. Clarke still wasn't sure she could trust this man.

"It must be nice being reunited with your friends after a long time in quarantine." Damon said.

"You didn't save _all_ of my people. There are more of us out there and you know it," she snapped.

Damon raised an eyebrow. That was the first straight answer Clarke had given all day, and she seemed surprised that she let one slip. Whom ever Clarke had left behind, they meant a lot to her. Damon could relate to that.

Damon stopped walking once they reached the end of a hallway. He whipped out an identification card and put it up to a scanner on the wall. The scanner flashed green and a metal door slid open, revealing what looked like a control room to Clarke. The few people in the room stopped their work and looked up at her and Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, minors are not permitted—," a man began to say, but Damon cut him off by putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Why don't you take a break for a little bit? All of you. Forget we were here as soon as you leave this room." Damon stared at the man's eyes and proceeded to do so with the rest of the workers in the room. Clarke looked at Damon incredulously.

"They aren't just going to forget we were here because you _told_ them to!" she said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how easily the human mind can be persuaded."

Clarke processed his comment for a moment. The way Damon said _human_ made it seem like he wasn't one; like how old people would say, "darn kids these days".

As Clarke stood, frightened, the workers silently left the control room in a single-file line. The door closed behind them.

"What's the matter, Clarke?" Damon asked with mock-concern.

Clarke slowly began to back away towards the door. "Who— _what_ the hell are you?" she squeaked.

"Relax! If I were going to hurt you, I would have already."

" _What_?" Clarke backed herself into the metal door and groped for a handle of some sort, but found nothing.

"Okay, okay, bad choice of words. Look, Clarke, I am here to help you—" Damon started.

"Let me go!"

"Clarke, listen to me—"

"If you're telling the truth, and you want to help me then you'll tell me what you are!" She protested.

Damon sighed. He shouldn't trust Clarke with this information. Hell, he'd only just met her a few hours previous. He wouldn't tell her he was a vampire; not until she helped him.

"Clarke, I know you want the truth, but I can't give it to you. I can't trust you with that information _yet_ , but I can do something that can help you trust me." Damon fiddled with a bunch of controls, and all of a sudden, Clarke heard muffled voices coming through the monitor.

"These are your people from the Ark, Clarke. Mount Weather has been jamming their system."

Clarke shook her head. "You're lying. You wouldn't tell me that. You're the president's advisor!"

"I care more about what I want than what he wants. And right now, Clarke, you are the key to getting what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Clarke found herself saying, suddenly intrigued.

Damon hesitated. He knew better than anyone not to reveal a master plan before it was enacted. But, he wanted to think that he could trust this girl. She obviously cared about her people, and Stefan was one of those people. Plus, she had a fire in her, and he knew that once she had a plan or an idea, she'd get it done. And that was _exactly_ what Damon needed.

"My brother. I'm trying to get my brother back."

"And how can I help you do that? I don't know him."

"You do know him," said Damon. "Remember what my last name is?"

"Yeah, Salva—" Clarke stopped in her tracks. She knew who Damon's brother was now. In fact, she knew him all too well. He was one of the many loved ones she closed the dropship door on that night.

Damon searched closely for any recognition in Clarke's eyes at the mention of the name "Salvatore". What Damon saw didn't relieve him. There was utter terror and regret in her eyes, and it scared him. Was Stefan dead? What did she do?

Damon tried to keep his cool. "What happened to my brother, Clarke?"

"But that's-that's not possible. How-how could he have been on the Ark when you've been here. I don't understand—"

"Where is Stefan, Clarke?" Damon repeated, his voice dangerously low.

"You know the story. We had to make a ring of fire and kill all of the grounders. But Bellamy wasn't back yet so we waited, and Stefan," Clarke paused, reliving the awful night, "he ran out to go look for him, and he didn't come back. I assumed a grounder killed him, but now that I know he's like you, I'm guessing that wasn't the case."

"So you think Stefan died? Burnt to ash? I don't think so. My brother is stupid but he's not _that_ stupid to come back to where the fire was going to happen."

"It's the only thing I can think of. He isn't here, and you've been watching the Ark camp, and my guess is he isn't there either," she paused. "He was my good friend, and I kept hoping that there was a way for him and my other friends to survive, but there is no way they could have. Jasper was right, no one but us in the mountain made it."

"You'd be surprised at how easily my family can avoid death. And if Stefan's still out there, then I'm sure the rest of your friends are too."

"There you are, Damon!"

Damon perked up at his name. Clarke hadn't called him by it the whole time they were talking, so he knew that it wasn't she who had said it. Damon looked at the door to see Elena and Caroline.

"How did you get in here?" Damon asked.

"Hey, if you're using compulsion now, so can we," replied Caroline as her eyes fell on Clarke. "Who's this?"

"Her name is—"

"My name is Clarke Griffin," Clarke cut Damon off.

"One of the kids from the Ark," Elena put two and two together. "So that's why you've been all over the place lately. You wanted to see if Stefan would be there when the president recovered the kids from the dropship. Why didn't you tell me you were looking for him?"

"Because…" Damon searched for a logical reason, but couldn't think of one on the spot. "I don't know, Elena, okay? I just never got around to it."

"Let us know when you come up with a real reason," said Caroline.

Damon rolled his eyes as Clarke piped up. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"My name is Elena Gilbert and this is Caroline Forbes."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing that you are the same _thing_ he is," she gestured to Damon.

"Why am I not surprised, Damon? In less than, what, five hours you've already made her disgusted by you," Caroline taunted him.

"Shut up, blondie."

* * *

"Mount Weather? There's nothing in there; only supplies," Bellamy said.

"Maybe not. There _could_ be people that live there. Remember when Lincoln said that 'the mountain men will kill us all'? Where else could the 'mountain men' come from?" said Finn.

"You're right. The mountain men come from Mount Weather, and they took our friends. We need to keep moving if we want to get there before nightfall," Stefan interrupted.

"Wait, you said you have a _brother_ in there? That's not possible because you can't be older than..." Finn trailed off. Maybe Stefan wasn't—

"Seventeen? Technically I've been seventeen since 1864; my brother has been in his twenties since 1864."

Finn and Bellamy stood in silence. That was more than four-hundred years ago! There was no way that any _one_ or _thing_ could live that long.

"You still haven't told us; what are you? You can't be human because nothing human could live that long," Bellamy said, finally.

"I was human, once. It seems so long ago, now," Stefan said partially to himself. "I'm not human now, no. I'm a vampire."

"I've heard of that," Finn exclaimed. "Supernatural beings that feed on—" he paused, suddenly fearful of the "boy" beside him, "— that feed on human blood."

Finn and Bellamy took a step back.

Stefan felt like laughing. "If I were going to kill you, I would have done it already, trust me."

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Bellamy spat.

"Think of it this way: you have a nearly five-hundred year-old being protecting you from 'grounders' and 'mountain men'," Stefan smiled with mock-reassurance and patted Bellamy on the shoulder. "Come on, we really need to keep moving," he began walking in the direction they were going in before when a gun appeared out of nowhere and was pointed at his heart.

"Councilman Kane?"

"I don't know who you think this, this creature is but—" Kane began, pressing his rifle against Stefan.

"No, you don't understand, he helped us escape from the grounders," Finn said as he got in Kane's face. "We know what he is and he means no harm."

Bellamy was confused. Why wasn't Stefan doing anything? He was obviously stronger than Kane, and could kill all of the other guards. If it were Bellamy, everyone would be dead in an instant just for insulting him.

"Lower the damn gun. He knows where the rest of our people are and if you kill him, we'll never find Clarke and everyone else," Bellamy said finally.

"He has been locked up on the Ark in a cell for _decades_ …in fact, he's been in the Skybox ever since our people began to settle up there! He is a threat to humanity, and if you're on his side, you're against ours."

Before they knew it, Finn and Bellamy found themselves handcuffed and were being led to the Ark camp along with Stefan.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Bellamy whispered to Stefan.

"These people are scared," Stefan shook his head, "they're just trying to protect themselves. Believe it or not, I'm not a killer as everyone seems to think."

After about twenty minutes, the small party reached the Ark camp. Finn and Bellamy were amazed at how many of their people back home had survived. It was a blessing, but also a curse. Bellamy realized that he wasn't in charge anymore. They'd have to live by the same rules before that they tried so hard to break while on the ground. What made it worse was seeing Abby Griffin; she just looked too much like Clarke for the boys to bear.

Abby reached out a hand to examine the boys' injuries, whilst giving a wary look at Stefan. Kane stepped in front of her.

"Kane, they're just kids. Even if you call them 'prisoners', they still need medical attention. As for him," she nodded her head towards Stefan, "you can take him away. He'll heal on his own."

Stefan avoided Abby's eyes as he was lead past her. He knew he broke their promise, but he hadn't meant to! How was he supposed to know that his brother would try and find him by capturing the rest of the 100?

Stefan sat alone in his make-shift cell, which was really just someone's old bedroom. Stefan had never really been anywhere on the Ark. Originally, Stefan hadn't planned on going to the Ark at all. But, just when he was trying to get into Mount Weather, someone shot him with wooden bullets and then injected him with vervain. Then, to his great surprise, he woke up in a prison cell in outer space.

Stefan assumed it was Damon's final revenge on him for what he'd done to him. And for a few decades, Stefan accepted the punishment. He knew he'd hurt Damon, badly, and he shouldn't have done what he did. But after being desiccated for sixty years, Stefan became angry and vengeful. He got over the feud he and Damon had had, and realized how wrong it was of Damon to put him up here, locked away and on the brink of insanity. Yes, Stefan would think to himself, eternity of misery indeed.

Eventually, after ninety-three years of being, well, a corpse, a woman opened his cell door and gave him a shot of blood. She told him that she would let him go down to earth with ninety-nine other juvenile delinquents if he would just protect her daughter. He said he'd do it, and prepared to go back to earth; to get back at his brother. Not to kill him, of course not, but to make him feel the pain that Stefan had gone through.

Abby storming in the room broke him from his thoughts.

"We had a deal!"

"I kept my promise, I—"

"Your freedom, in exchange to protect Clarke!"

"I tried, okay? I assume Finn and Bellamy told you what happened exactly. When Bellamy didn't come back, she wanted me to find him. I couldn't, so when I came back, she closed the door on me and everyone else who wasn't already inside. So, I left again. When I returned, the camp was turned to ash, and the kids were taken away by Mount Weather soldiers—"

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I can't kill an entire squad of armed men on my own! Who do you think I am, Klaus Mikaelson?"

Abby opened her mouth to give a comeback, but closed it. "Who?"

"Never mind. The point is, I was trying to get the kids back, to get Clarke back, but your new chancellor stopped us and brought us here."

"How were you going to storm the mountain armed with two juvenile delinquents and a stick?"

Stefan was going tell her about Damon, but decided against it. It'd be best not to reveal all his secrets; at least, not yet.

"I know a way into the mountain. If you just let me lead a few men—"

"No. You're going to tell me how to get in, and then you're going to stay here until I figure out what to do with you," Abby said, turning on her heel and headed to the exit. Stefan's words stopped her.

"There are people in that mountain that I care about, and I have to get them out. Including Clarke. I care about her too, and I need you to let me come with you. Please, Abby."

Abby turned back around to look at Stefan. He looked like a kid; barely any older than Clarke. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't know how long he was suffering on the Ark or before the Ark, and right now, looking at his young yet ancient face, she wondered if he had deserved it.

Abby shook her head, dismissing the thought. As she began to walk away, she realized something.

"Why haven't you compelled me to let you go?"

"Because I don't live like other vampires do. I try to be as human as possible; honest, kind. If you're ever going to trust me, Abby Griffin, you should trust me because you choose to, not because I forced you to."

Abby processed this for a moment. There were so many reasons to trust Stefan, yet so many not to. She knew the choice she had to make.

"Humans are none of those things," she said as she exited, leaving Stefan behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block and classes don't mix... This is a shorter chapter, and another chapter should be up sooner than since I put up this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy! - LowTide1322**

* * *

"So, you're saying you're about 500 years old?" Clarke said.

"And counting," Damon replied with a smirk.

The four of them had gone to Damon's office to talk. The workers were starting to reappear in the control room, and there was a lot that needed to be discussed.

"But we're only around 400 years old. Damon was in his 160s when we met him," Caroline explained.

Clarke was astonished. These people talked so casually about what they were.

"How did you two become, uh, vampires?" Clarke asked Elena and Caroline.

The two girls looked at each other, and then Elena turned to Clarke. "Um, it's really a long story, we wouldn't want to bore you with it."

"You're right, sorry. I didn't mean to pry—"

"They're right, it's such a long story you could make, like, ten seasons of a T.V. show on it," Damon said nonchalantly.

"I'm thinking eight. It's not _that_ long...or interesting," Caroline argued.

"Okay, the point is we were turned into vampires about 400 years ago, and Stefan and Damon were turned around 500 years ago," Elena explained. "We were able to make it to Mount Weather right before the bombs hit. We lived in Virginia before the cataclysm, and were able to get to D.C. in time."

"It still makes me sad that Mystic Falls was destroyed," Caroline added.

Damon shrugged. "It had it coming."

Elena shot a quick glare at Damon before continuing. "We've been in here ever since the cataclysm, compelling the people to forget our faces when they notice that we don't age. The only one who knows about us is the President himself."

"Well that's convenient. Why haven't they thrown you out, or started experimenting on you? It would seem that anyone would want to use a vampire to their advantage," Clarke asked.

"Been there, done that. Being experimented on is not fun. So, we just make sure the idea doesn't get into their heads. Besides, they wouldn't be able to take us down since vervain hasn't grown here for who knows how long. Even if it does grow, they can't go outside," Damon chuckled to himself.

Clarke processed Damon's last sentence. The people in Mount Weather couldn't go outside because their bodies hadn't adapted to the radiation, let alone solar radiation like the people from the Ark had.

"So that must be why they captured us," she said quietly to herself, but was heard of course by Damon, Elena and Caroline.

"What?" Caroline voiced the vampires' thoughts.

"They need our blood, bones or something to go outside. The President said to me that the reason why the hundred of us didn't die from the radiation was because our bodies adapted to filtering the solar radiation from the sun out of our systems."

"Because you all lived in outer space. But doesn't it take hundreds or thousands of years to adapt like that? You've been on the Ark for what, ninety something-odd years?" Damon said. "That doesn't add up."

"Neither does being a vampire but low and behold…" Caroline trailed off.

"Oh my God. I have to go," Clarke said, panicked. She tried to walk out the door but Damon stepped in her way.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to warn them. We have to get out of this mountain _now_!"

"Hold on," Damon steadied Clarke, "First off, you don't know any of the exits, so, calm down. Second, you're going to cause a panic, and third, we still need you to help us. If they were going to use your blood, they would have already. Also, it was me who came up with the idea to rescue—"

"—capture," Clarke interrupted.

"— _rescue_ ," Damon said forcefully, nearly compelling Clarke. "I know everything the President knows. There isn't a torturous bone in his body."

"Then why do the grounders fear you so much? Why do they claim you terrorize their people?"

Damon looked at the ground, avoiding Clarke's and Elena's disapproving eyes at the same time.

"Damon, what is she talking about?"

Damon released Clarke. "It's nothing, Elena—"

"Damon!"

He sighed. "Radiation related sicknesses and deaths have been slowly increasing over the past few decades and the amount of blood we've been giving isn't enough. I asked the doctors at medical about it and they said that if we could replace the infected blood with radiation-resistant blood, the patients would be healed," he paused, not wanting to go on, but Clarke cleared her throat and he continued, "I didn't want them to start experimenting on us, or looking for vervain on their masked expeditions outside, so I offered an alternative. Maybe the 'grounders'' blood could be that replacement. So, we've been using them ever since."

"You just completely contradicted yourself. The president _definitely_ wants to use our blood, and you're going to help him!" Clarke accused.

"No I'm not—"

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Damon?"

"I was protecting you, Elena! Ever since Augustine, I've had my fair share of torture. Better—"

"—you die than I? Don't you know who you sound like?" Elena advanced on Damon.

After a long pause, Damon's voice became dangerously low again. "I am _not_ Katherine."

Clarke looked between the two vampires and then to Caroline, who had grown silent.

"You have to help me. These are my friends, and I need to get them out of here. Please!"

Caroline sat, looking pensive. Damon had lied to them. He was torturing humans for their blood, and kept it a secret for who knows how long. Why should she and Elena trust him right now?

"Caroline, we just need to get Stefan back, and then we can leave this place behind—"

"Just so they can torture more innocent people? No, Damon. We need to stop this. Maybe once we get Stefan there will be enough blood for them make a serum to help with their radiation problem," she offered.

"And if they die with our blood in their system? What then? We don't need a bunch of newbie vampires running rampant! Plus, the four of us won't be enough to make a serum. Yeah, our cells will regenerate so they can take as much as they want, but it's never going to be enough! We'd have better luck finding the Mikaelsons to use their blood. There is no solution!"

At that moment, something clicked in Elena's brain. The Mikaelsons or, Originals, were the oldest and most powerful beings on the earth. At least, as of then because when it was most inconvenient, there was always some other being that would prove that statement wrong, but it hadn't happened. Yet.

Maybe if they could find the Originals, their powerful blood could work well enough for the people of Mt. Weather. That is, if they would be willing. Elena couldn't recall a time where the Mikaelsons were charitable towards innocents. The only thing she could guarantee was that the ancient vampires were alive. They had a knack for avoiding death, much to her-of-400-years-ago's dismay.

"The Mikaelsons," Elena finally voiced aloud.

"What?" Damon said.

"Their blood could serve as a permanent replacement for the grounders' blood. They're ancient beings, maybe their blood has certain special properties that could work for the people in the mountain!"

"There's too many 'if's and 'maybe's in that plan for me. The Mikaelsons fell off the face of the earth when the cataclysm happened. This is the only solution—"

" —to drain my people of their blood and kill them!?" Clarke interrupted.

"No," Damon said, "you have to believe me when I say that it was never my idea to use your people's blood. I didn't even know you had solar radiation on the Ark! It must be the president's plan or his annoying son—" he stopped himself and suddenly seemed to have a realization. "Cage. That psycho must want your people's blood. He's always going on and on about how he wants his people to 'go home' to the ground, get out of the mountain, blah blah blah. I wouldn't dream of the lengths he would be willing to go to to achieve that goal."

"Well then," Clarke began, "looks like we need to find a way to get me and my people out of this mountain."

"We have to think about this. Getting out isn't going to be easy, and neither would getting to the Ark camp. We'll sleep on it and come up with a plan tomorrow, okay? It's not like they're going to take your friends in their sleep." Caroline leaned over to Damon and whispered, "Right?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay! Then it's settled. We'll meet at your room tomorrow and come up with a plan. Also, shouldn't we make sure that Cage even has this plan?" Elena asked.

"He must have one. This place is too good to be true," Clarke concluded.

"Yeah, okay, now we know for _sure_ he has a plan." Damon's sarcasm earned him three disapproving glances. But seriously, how else was he supposed to respond to that? Teenagers, he concluded, would always be unbearably impulsive no matter how many centuries passed.

Damon and Elena led Clarke back to her room while Caroline went back to her own. They swore Clarke to secrecy from her friends so that they wouldn't cause any panic among the people of Mt. Weather. The leader of the hundred had caused enough damage already.

"So, how are we going to do this exactly? I mean, it was my idea to bring the remaining hundred into the mountain, but I'm pretty sure the president won't let them back out," Damon argued with Elena on the way back to their rooms.

"We have to get her out for sure. She can get back to the people of the Ark and tell them what happened here. Then she can—"

"What, Elena? What is this plan going to do? Get Clarke killed? I say we find Cage, compel him, and then…uh..." Damon trailed off.

Elena looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Okay, fine, we can do your plan! But if she gets killed, it's not going to be my fault."

"Damon!"

As Elena scolded him, an official approached them. He looked like he had just run around the entire facility; which he probably had. "Mr. Salvatore! We have an emergency! One of the hundred has escaped—"

"Let me guess: girl, blonde hair, has that serious look permanently plastered on her face…"

"Y-yes, a girl but how is the rest of that relevant—"

Damon and Elena pushed past the man and walked hastily towards medical, where the alarms, that they could hear with their heightened senses of sound, were coming from.

"Dammit Clarke," Damon said under his breath as they arrived to find the vent to the grounder cages open.


End file.
